The Gravity of Love
by CaptnDex
Summary: Shuichi cant take all the hurt from Yuki anymore. So, he dumps him. Now Yuki wants his love back and is in Shuichi's shoes. Yuki is now getting a taste of his own medicine, but will the gravity work its magic once again? The gravity of love just wont leav
1. Chapter 1

Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Chapter One

* * *

Eiri Yuki paced back and forth in his apartment that he shared with his pink haired lover. He glanced at the clock that read '1:25' AM. He grunted then proceeded to clean up the kitchen a bit trying to keep himself busy so that he did not end up breaking anything. He was angry. Filled with animosity. "Who the hell does that brat think he is? He thinks he can come home whenever,eat, and try and have his way with me? I don't think so. I don't care if he is some fancy rock star..." he whispered to himself as he threw the rag he'd been using into the sink. "Fuck this shit, I'm going to bed. Damn brat can sleep outside for all I care." Eiri mumbled as he shut the light off. Then he heard the front door open.

"Yuki! I'm home!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Where are you?" Shuichi clapped his hand over his mouth suddenly realizing that Eiri would most likely be sleeping at this time. He wouldn't want to wake the novelist. Shuichi's stomach growled. "Man, I'm so hungry." Wishing to fulfill his hunger, he made his way into the dark kitchen where he saw a dark figure sitting at the table. He squinted a bit to make it out a bit better. "...Yuki? Is that you? What are you doing up so late?" He questioned as he switched on the light.

_'I'm waiting for a bus. You moron.'_ Eiri rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting for you, where the hell have you been?" He drummed his fingers along the kitchen table, expecting a damn good answer from his late lover.

Shuichi shifted. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuki, there was an after party after the concert and everyone was begging me to go! Ryuichi too! So I couldn't say no. You're not mad...are you?" He gave a cute pout.

Eiri shot him his famous Eiri Yuki death glare trying to over power the pout. He hated that pout so so much. It made him soft at times but he could not let it defeat him again. No not this time. Shuichi saw Eiri's glare and came back with an even stronger pout. He even threw in some puppy eyes. That did it.

Defeat.

"Whatever! But, you are not sleeping with me tonight, sleep on the damn couch." Eiri rose from the chair.

"But, Yuki!" Shuichi protested.

"Shut up." Eiri pushed by Shuichi and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Shuichi sighed and walked into the living room. He laid down on the couch and gazed up at the ceiling. He wondered why Yuki had to be so mean all the time. Boy did he ever fall in love with the wrong guy. He didn't even bother giving him a blanket or pillow, what a jerk. His stomach growled but he ignored it. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating.

The telephone rang causing Shuichi to blink. Who on earth would be calling at one AM? He thought about getting up but then decided against it, he'd just let the answering machine get it. The ringing stopped and the answering machine started. It was Yuki's voice that started first which was very dull and sounded really annoyed.

"You have reached Eiri Yuki and..."

Shuichi's voice came next. "..Shuichi Shindou!"

Then both voices. "Please leave a message after the kiss, MWAH." The MWAH part was all Shuichi.

He smiled to himself, that had been all his idea. Yuki hated it though, which was expected. Shuichi's smile quickly faded when he heard a womans voice responding to the answering machine.

"Eiri? What a strange message! Anyway, I'm sorry for calling so late..It's just that..." She paused for a second and sighed deeply before continuing, "I can't stop thinking about you...or last night..."

Shuichi blinked. The night before he had stayed over at Hiro's place working on a song.

"You haven't been answering or returning my calls...You're not ignoring me are you?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes. What kind of dumb ass question is that?

"but...anyway, I was wondering if we could maybe do something this weekend, that seems fair since you got to pick what we did last night. By the way I think I left my panties over there." The woman giggled.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he sat up. No. There was no way Yuki would do anything like that...right? All these crazy thoughts suddenly rushed through Shuichi's head.

"Please, give me a call...okay? Bye." There was a click.

Shuichi could feel his eyes begin to water. Could Yuki really be cheating on him? No, there was no way. NO WAY. Yuki LOVED him, right? He would NEVER do such a terrible thing!

The toilet flushed.

He looked towards the bathroom door and wiped at his eyes. Yuki must be awake. Shuichi stood and went towards the bathroom. Sure enough the novelist walked out.

"What are you still doing up you brat?" Yuki questioned with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can't you ever call me by my name?"

"Uh, that IS your name. Brat."

"If you truly loved me you wouldn't call me names like that all the time! My name is SHUICHI! Why can't you call me that!? FOR ONCE?"

Yuki had a shocked look on his face now with wide eyes. He didn't say anything, just stared at the pink haired vocalist. Shuichi looked down at his own feet, feeling the hot tears emerging from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Yuki...I didn't mean to yell..."

"What the HELL is your problem?" Yuki scowled.

Shuichi chewed on his lip a bit, still staring at his feet. All he had to do was confront Yuki about this girl and let him tell him it's all some big misunderstanding. Then everything will be okay. He gulped before speaking. "You...you got a message on the answering machine...it was a woman." He made his hands into a fist. "Yuki...you have to be completely honest with me. What exactly did you do when I was at Hiro's apartment last night?"

Yuki gave Shuichi a cold look, the look he hated, the one that made him so nervous. Then Yuki only shrugged.

"Yeah, I slept with her, so what? She wanted it." He sighed. "But, now she has been calling all day. It's so annoying. Can't she get a hint? Dumb ass bitch." After saying that, he turned and walked back into his bedroom slamming the door once again.

Shuichi couldn't stop his tears this time as he fell to his knees. He just could not take all this pain anymore.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Reviews keep me alive. It's like food for me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Chapter Two

* * *

Shuichi awoke in a haze the next morning. Everything was blurry and he could feel all the dried up tears on his face. He sat up on the couch while holding his head, then stood up and walked into the kitchen hoping to see a certain blond writer. There he was, sitting at the kitchen table while drinking a cup of coffee and wearing his black rimed reading glasses. Shuichi always loved when he wore his glasses, he thought it looked really sexy. Yuki seemed to be flipping through what looked like a bunch of paper work. Shuichi sat in a chair across the table from Yuki and stared down at the flat surface. He didn't think the novelist had even noticed him since he hadn't looked up from his work once yet.

"There is a plate on the stove for you, if you're hungry." Yuki suddenly said.

Shuichi looked to Yuki who still hadn't looked up. "Oh, thank you..." he said in almost a whisper. He rose from his seat and walked to the stove where he saw a plate that consisted of eggs, bacon, and a piece of buttered toast. Yuki doesn't really cook that much, he must be feeling guilty about last night. Shuichi grabbed the plate then took his spot back across from the blond.

"You forget something?" Yuki asked, now looking at his lover.

Shuichi gave a confused look. "What?"

Yuki handed him a fork. "You might need this, unless you plan on eating that with your hands."

He laughed a bit then took the fork feeling a bit stupid. Shuichi began to eat his breakfast when he noticed that Yuki had taken his attention off his work and was now staring at him. He even wore a very faint smile on his pale face.

"What are you looking at?" Shuichi questioned.

Yuki shrugged. "You just look cute when you eat."

A blush appeared on Shuichi's cheeks then he simply smiled. That comment had defiantly made him feel a little better but he was still on the fact that Yuki had slept with some random woman when he wasn't home. He pushed the thought away for now and continued to eat while Yuki continued to stare.

* * *

"Why would he do something like that, Hiro?" Shuichi asked his best friend as he fiddled with the microphone wire that he held in his hand.

Hiro sighed. "Well, Shuichi, Yuki isn't exactly the Romeo type. No offense, but Yuki is an ass."

"I have to agree with Hiro-san." Fujisaki added in. "I don't see why you just don't dump that bastard on the street corner." He crossed his arms.

Shuichi glared at the keyboardist. "No one asked you."

At that moment K-san walked in. "Alright, you guys ready to rehearse?" He asked with a smile on his face and expecting great things from the band members of Bad Luck.

"I'm sorry, K-san, but I don't think I can rehearse today." Shuichi said, placing the microphone back on its stand. He had far too much on his mind to work, he just wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"What is the point of coming to the studio if we are not going to practice ANYTHING?" Fujisaki suddenly shouted. "You know if that Eiri Yuki would do that to you then he is obviously just using you! He doesn't love you!"

Shuichi furrowed his brows. Oh HELL no. "Why you...That's it! I've had enough of your insults for today Fujisaki! It's on now!" He grabbed the microphone stand and started to swing it around over his head like some kind of ninja. "WOOH!!"

"He's gone mad!!" Fujisaki yelled in terror.

Shuichi started to run towards the young boy , ready to knock his head off with the stand. Fujisaki, scared shitless, took off out the door way out into the NG building hallway with Shuichi close behind. He took a swing, Fujisaki ducked, and Ryuichi who was unfortunately on the other side of him was smacked upside the head by the raging Shuichi. Ignoring Ryuichi, who was now lying on the floor, Fujisaki continued down the hall towards Tohma Seguchi's office (probably). Shuichi cursed Ryuichi for getting in the way and ran into Tohma's office. He spotted Fujisaki cowering behind NG's president.

"Seguchi-san, step aside if you know what's good for you!" Shuichi growled while clutching the microphone stand in his hand tightly.

Tohma only stared wide eyed unsure of what was happening. "Shindou-san! What is going on here?" he asked.

"He is trying to kill me! He's gone insane!" Fujisaki stammered.

"Bastard! You said Yuki was just using me! That is NOT true!" Shuichi could feel his eyes begin to water up again. He didn't understand why...maybe it was because deep down he knew Fujisaki was right..."Y-Yuki wouldn't use me. I-I don't have a-anything worth being used for...all I have is my love for him, it's all I've ever had..." Shuichi trailed off. He dropped the stand and fell to his knees in tears. So there Shuichi was, crying on the floor in Tohma Seguchi's office and he felt so pathetic. He could feel Tohma's and Fujisaki's eyes on him. He stood, looking at the ground, and wiped at his tears. "I'm sorry Fujisaki-san." After that apology Shuichi turned and walked out of the office and back into the studio room. His face was red and puffy plus a slight runny nose. When he entered the room he noticed Ryuichi lying his head in K-san's lap, who was sitting on the floor and holding an ice pack on Ryuichi's injured head.

"Shuichi? Is that you? My time is running out, it won't be long until I'm gone..." Ryuichi said in a whisper with his eyes half lidded. "Oh K! Hold me! Don't you let me go until it's all over and I'm gone. I can see my whole life passing before my eyes...oh...there's Tohma..." he coughed and rested the back of his hand on his forehead. "I can see the light..."

Shuichi rolled his eyes, Ryuichi was such a drama queen. He walked over to Hiro, stepping on his idol in the process causing him to groan. "Hiro, I'm going home. I really need to talk to Yuki about all this."

Hiro nodded and placed his hand on Shuichi's cheek. "If anything happens, you come to me. Okay?" he lightly stroked his cheek.

"Oh...okay. Thank you, Hiro."

* * *

Shuichi took a deep breath as he stood in front of the apartment door and reassured himself that everything would be fine. On his walk home he had come to the conclusion that confronting Yuki about this was the right thing to do. As he opened the door he reminded himself once more not to let Yuki scare him. "...Yuki?" Hearing no response, Shuichi shut the door and took a seat on the sofa. He laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He was afraid...he didn't want to know the truth but he knew that he needed to know.

"What are you doing here?"

Shuichi nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sudden voice. He quickly looked to the source. "Oh, Yuki..."

Yuki raised a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be out singing or whatever it is you do." He said as he begun to light a cigarette.

"I left the studio early so that I could talk to you." Shuichi said as the novelist studied his lover's face. He wanted to cry, he just wanted to be in Yuki's arms and have him tell him how much he loved him and how he would never use him. Yuki walked towards him with that icy look in his eyes, the one Shuichi hated to see, and put his cold hands on Shuichi's cheek which sent a shiver down his whole body. He leaned his face in closer to the others and softly brushed his lips against the vocalist's. The butterflies were instantly sent loose inside of Shuichi's stomach. Yuki pulled his head back and stared into Shuichi's eyes. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Yuki and buried his face into his chest. He could feel the hot water streaming down his face.

Yuki growled. "ALRIGHT. That's enough, you're getting my shirt all wet. I just bought this." He broke free from the other and pushed him onto the couch. Yuki began to walk away but Shuichi wasn't going to just let him go this time. He shot up and dashed towards him, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't walk away from me again, Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I can't take this anymore! You've hurt me too much. Yuki look at me and tell me if you love me or not!" He let him go, expecting an answer...waiting for him to turn around, but he just stood there with his back on Shuichi, not moving. "Yuki! Please! Look at me...What am I to you? Answer me, please...honestly." He finally turned and stared deep into Shuichi's eyes.

"Damn it, you are so annoying. You want to know what you are to me? An annoyance. That is what you are." He blew a puff of smoke into Shuichi's direction.

Shuichi clenched his fists and he was shaking all over. Fujisaki WAS right. All this time, Yuki hadn't really cared for him like he thought he did. "You...you BASTARD!" Shuichi yelled. He stormed past him into the bedroom and started to grab everything and anything that belonged to him while stuffing it all into his backpack. "This is mine! And this too! Mine!" Yuki walked into the bedroom, unsure of what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned.

"Mine!" Shuichi continued throwing things into his backpack. He picked up a picture frame of Yuki and himself that was taken at Disney Land. "This isn't mine!" He threw it at Yuki which successfully hit him straight in the face.

"What the-" BLAM! He immediately put his hand over his face and winced. "SHIT! You fucking brat! What the hell is wrong with you!? My fucking nose is bleeding!"

"Serves you right, you ASSHOLE!" Shuichi exclaimed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and pushed by Yuki. He opened the front door and took one last look back where he saw a part pissed off, shocked, and confused Yuki staring back at him. "It's over Eiri Yuki. This is the end of your little game. You don't have to put up with me anymore." He flipped him off before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

A/N: While typing this up I misspelled Tohma's name 'Toe ham'. Ha, I found it kind of funny. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated and they keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, the wonderful and great Maki Murakami does. :)

Chapter Three

* * *

"Then, I slammed the door!" Shuichi finished explaining to his best friend. It wasn't too long ago that Shuichi had told Yuki off and left. After sitting in the park for a few hours crying and feeling sorry for himself he had eventually went to Hiro's apartment.

Hiro blinked. "Wow, Shuichi. I'm proud of you. You finally stood up to that asshole, good job." he congratulated Shuichi, causing him to grin.

"I wonder how he is feeling, probably out somewhere drinking and picking up chicks." He laughed. Hiro smiled faintly at him, as if he knew he were faking.

The laughing died down and then there was silence. Shuichi stared down at his lap and rubbed the sofa with his index finger. Hiro leaned against the near by table and thought about what to say next. He chewed on his bottom lip a bit before deciding to finally speak. "Hey...Shuichi...?"

Shuichi brought his eyes to the other. "Huh?"

Hiro hesitated. "Uhm." He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

Eiri Yuki sat at the usual bar that he always went to. His head was currently spinning with all that had happened with Shuichi. It all had happened so fast.

"Eiri-san, you look troubled. Is something the matter?" The bar tender asked while pouring him a drink.

"I'm fine." Yeah, he's fine and cows are break dancing in his living room. Eiri chugged his drink. So what the hell happened? Did he actually break up with him? He scoffed and shook his head. He'd give him a week. Eiri knew Shuichi would eventually come crawling back to him, just like he always does. He could see it now. '_Yuki! Yuki! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean all those things. Oh, Yuki please take me back into your arms and have your way with me!" _Yeah. Any day now. He gave a low chuckle at first then gripped his glass tight and erupted with laughter causing the bar tender to look oddly at him.

"E-..Eiri-san?"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What the hell..."

* * *

Shuichi sat on the edge of Hiro's bed and swung his legs back and forth. He sighed as he stared hard at the floor. Breaking it off with Yuki was the right thing to do...right? Of course it was. What he was doing wasn't right, Shuichi was human and he had feelings. He couldn't be treated like some play thing. He quickly looked up when Hiro had entered the bedroom and took the spot beside Shuichi.

"So, you want to order out or what?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi shrugged. "Sure, pizza sounds good." He fell back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. As he listened to the faint sound of Hiro's voice ordering the pizza, he shut his eyes and went back into thought. Thank god for Hiro, if it weren't for him Shuichi would be a total wreck. Why couldn't he be the one Shu had fallen in love with? If that had been the case, he would be so happy right now.

Hiro came back into the room. "It's on its way." He claimed his spot back on the bed. "Oh and try not to worry about anything too much. Your brain might explode." Hiro knew Shuichi all to well. "You can stay here as long as you want to. I don't mind. I sometimes get lonely anyway." He smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Shuichi sat up and grinned. "I really don't know what I would do with out you, Hiro."

* * *

Eiri Yuki had been up for two days straight trying to make a deadline and now that he was finally done with it, he could not get to sleep. He couldn't figure out why. Eiri walked into the bathroom then turned the faucet on before splashing his face with the cold water. He then stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was him, wasn't it? That Shuichi Shindou. It had already been almost a week since he had left. Shuichi would always be there in bed with him trying to cuddle or get as close to Eiri as possible but every time, unless Eiri was in a surprisingly good mood, he'd push his ex-lover away. He dried his face with a towel then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while just staring at the blank television screen. Why had he always been so cold to him? Why?

"Damn it. I'm such an idiot...I'm sorry...Shuichi..." Eiri whispered to himself. He missed him, missed everything about him. The whining, clinging, crying, screaming, singing, just everything. He noted a message that Seguchi left him a few days ago, which went something like, "Eiri, I heard about what happened, I hope you are alright. I'm sure you are but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Okay? Or you can just come to my office, which ever you prefer."

Shuichi...

Eiri took out his cell phone and dialed in Tohma's number. After a few rings there was an answer. "Hello?" Tohma yawned.

"Seguchi."

"Eiri-san?"

"Yeah."

"Do you realize what time it is? Are you alright? Did something happen?" Tohma questioned, with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm okay. I just need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Where is Shuichi staying, do you know?" Eiri's heart began to race with just the thought of being able to see Shuichi. He didn't know if it was because he was nervous or what.

"Uh..well...I do believe he is staying with Nakano-san. Why?"

"Nakano? Okay, thanks." Eiri quickly ended the call and slipped his shoes on. He didn't care how late it was, that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered at the moment was seeing Shuichi and taking him back. "Shuichi Shindou, you are mine and only mine. I'll have you back no matter what it takes." He said to himself as he shut the front door behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

* * *

A/N: Way short, yeah. Reviews always brighten up my day. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Chapter Four

* * *

Shuichi felt warm breath being blown on his face. Was that Yuki? Was the whole breaking up thing just some horrible nightmare that he was finally waking up from? He felt an arm wrapped around him and a hand stroking his back.

"Shuichi..." A voice whispered. It didn't sound like Yuki's voice though, but it was familiar. His hand ran up Shuichi back and he ran his fingers through his hair. Shuichi had never felt anything like this before, it was so...different. It was so loving and gentle, nothing he'd ever gotten from Yuki. He felt lips press against his forehead and it sent a chill down his body. Shuichi slowly began to open his eyes to reveal who this mysterious person was but it was too dark to see clearly. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he then realized who it was.

"Hiro...? What...What are you doing?" Shuichi stuttered.

Hiro stiffened. "Shu..you're awake..?" He quickly pulled his arms from Shuichi and sat up.

Shuichi sat up as well, not sure of what to say now. He just looked at Hiro, wide eyed. "What..what was that?"

He looked away. "That was..." Hiro didn't know what to say. After a short silence he sighed. "Shuichi, you mean everything to me. Did you know that? You're the most important person to me."

"Hiro..."

Hiro gulped. "I-I love you, Shuichi." He looked at him. "I couldn't stand to see you with Eiri Yuki, he was so cruel. To tell you the truth, I was so jealous when he was all you could talk about." He leaned in closer to Shuichi. "And when I found out you two were together, that killed me." Hiro cupped Shuichi cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss him when there was a sudden banging at the front door. Hiro froze, with their lips just inches apart.

"Y-you should go see what that is..." Shuichi suggested, his cheeks bright pink.

Hiro pulled back. "Who the hell...its THREE A.M!" he complained as he dragged himself off the bed and to the front door. Shuichi followed behind him while trying not to trip on anything in the dark. He could hear Hiro cursing under his breath. Something about how he was going to beat the shit out of whoever was at the door. Shuichi could understand why Hiro was so mad, they had been only inches away from a kiss. Hiro unlocked the door and opened it, revealing who it was he wanted to kill so badly.

"Who is it?" Shuichi asked, trying to see over Hiro's shoulder.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?"

Shuichi's eyes widened when he heard the voice of the other person.

"Let me talk to Shuichi." Yuki's hand was on the wall and he was hunched over, breathing heavily, with sweat trickling down his face.

Shuichi pushed by Hiro. "Y-Yuki?" he stuttered as he stared in disbelief at the exhausted novelist.

"Shuichi.." Yuki smiled. An actual smile. Not the smile he rarely gave when he proved Shuichi wrong or when the two of them made love. He was smiling because he was happy to see Shuichi. Was this a dream? It had to be. "Shuichi...I need to talk to you." The way he said his name, it was different. Hell, it must have been raining when he had said it in the past.

"Yuki...Why do you look so tired? Did you like, run here or something?" Shuichi questioned.

Yuki thought for a second. "...Come to think of it...I DID run here."

Shuichi and Hiro stood staring at the blond with wide eyes. They looked at each other and blinked, then turned back to Yuki. "Why?" Both asked.

Yuki straightened himself up and rubbed his head. "I really have no fucking clue. I've been so fucked up without you Shuichi. You're the only thing I can think about. I don't know why I ran here when I could have easily drove my car. When Seguchi said you were here the only thing I was thinking was "Go to Shuichi" I didn't care how. I just...went for it and here I am. It feels like...like I don't know..._gravity. _Gravity is the strongest force in the universe and Shuichi, our love is no different."

Hiro scoffed. "That something you wrote in one of your books?"

Shuichi could feel the tears wanting to flow out, he was close to just running out and locking his arms around Yuki's neck, but he stopped himself. How many times had he been in the same position Yuki was in now? How many times had Shuichi opened his heart to him? How many times had he came crawling back to Yuki but even then, he still pushed him away? Way too many. It was his turn now. "Do you have any idea how many time I've come back to you like this, but you still gave me a cold look and walked away?" Shuichi asked while looking Yuki in the eyes.

Yuki was silent.

"Now look who's crawling back this time and if you think I'm just going to forgive you just like that and come running back to you yelling, 'Oh Yuki! I love you so much! You are instantly forgiven!' You're dead wrong. I don't need your shit Eiri Yuki. I deserve better then you."

Hiro put his arm around Shuichi and kissed him onto of his head. "I can treat Shuichi better then you ever could." He smirked. "So, why don't you just forget about him already? Go back to the bar, pick some chicks up while you're at it, you worthless piece of shit." Hiro said coldly.

Yuki had a killer look in his eye. "I'll fucking KILL you Nakano. You'll regret everyone of those words." He threatened.

"Fuck off!" Shuichi yelled, having heard enough. He slammed the door shut and sighed as he rested his back against the door. Hiro looked at him and sighed as well. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and leaned in to kiss him but Shuichi turned away before Hiro could press his lips against the others.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I can't...I still love him."

"...I don't see why. He's such an asshole. After all he's done, you still love him." Hiro turned around and began walking back to his bedroom.

"Maybe I should stay at my parents place. I'll sleep on the couch for tonight." Shuichi went and got an extra pillow and blanket from Hiro's room.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. I shouldn't have said all those things. I would never want to ruin our friendship. You're my best friend, so please don't stay with your parents. It really does get lonely here."

Shuichi sighed. "I'll think about it. Good night Hiro." He said before going over to the couch.

"G'night, Shuichi."

* * *

God damn it! This was NOT supposed to happen Eiri didn't mean for any of this. Why did he have to push him away? He sat on a curb in front of the apartment building that Nakano lived in and he rested his forehead on his knee. Eiri really did love Shuichi, he loved him so much and he didn't want to loose him. It wasn't fair, how could this be happening. His eyes stung...Not this...Not now...

* * *

End of Chapter Four

* * *

A/N: Aw. Poor Eiri-Poo. -sarcasm- Don't feel sorry for him, he's the one always making Shuichi cry. Nah, you can feel sorry for him if you want. He's just shy and doesn't know how to show his feelings the right way. Anyway, reviews keep me alive. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Chapter 5

* * *

Shuichi woke up to the smell of slightly burnt eggs the next morning. He rolled off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hiroo…" He rubbed his eyes then looked at the dark haired boy in front of him. Hiro was wearing a pink frilly apron that had the words 'Kiss the Cook' written across it. He also had his hair tied back in a high pony tail.

"Good morning there Pinky!" Hiro grinned at the smaller boy. "Sleep well?" He asked as he scooped up the eggs from the pan onto a plate. Shuichi shrugged and took a seat at the table. "Hm…I see." Hiro set the plate down in front of Shuichi along with a glass of orange juice. He then pointed over to the counter where a bouquet of flowers sat. "Grouchy came by earlier this morning and left those flowers for you."

"Yuki? He did?" Shuichi sighed. "Man! I feel so bad about last night…" Shuichi poked at his eggs with a fork.

"Feel bad? Why should you feel bad Shuichi? All this time that gut has been a complete jackass towards you. He's getting what he deserves." Hiro sat down at the table with his own plate. "By the way Shu…you haven't forgotten about the new lyrics have you?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro with the fork sticking out of his mouth. He blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak. "…what lyrics?"

"Oh man! Shu you forgot? K-san told you a week ago we needed new lyrics for the upcoming concert!"

Shuichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Heh, guess it must have slipped my mind."

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless." Hiro got up and put his plate in the sink. "C'mon we gotta get to the studio." Shuichi nodded and put his plate in the sink as well.

* * *

Eiri sat in his study staring at his laptop screen. Things last night hadn't gone as well as he had hopped. He sighed and looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the closet door. He didn't even remember what kind of things were in there. Eiri stood, opened the closet and took a look around. He looked up at the top shelf noticing a large brown box. He reached up and brought the box down setting it on the floor.

* * *

"Nooo! K-san! Please don't shoot me! Please don't shoot me! I'm too young to die!" Tears streamed down Shuichi's face as K held his magnum to Shuichi's head.

"You should have had those lyrics done by now!" K's eyes were burning with fire. "The concert is only a few days away!"

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi cried.

K pointed the gun up to the ceiling and shot off a few rounds while screaming out in frustration.

"K-K-San! Please calm down!" Suguru tried calming the raging man while Shuichi his behind Hiro.

After a while K had finally calmed down and put his magnum away. He pulled out a notebook and handed it to Shuichi along with a pen. "We need lyrics NOW Shindou and if we don't have any by the end of the day I won't hesitate to pull the trigger this time." K narrowed his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters I need to attend to." At that K turned and left the room.

Shuichi sighed and took a seat staring down at the notebook. Hiro pat him on the head.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something if you really put your mind to it." Hiro smiled gently. "Just stay away from the subject of fish, it's been done." (1)

"Very funny Hiro."

Hiro chuckled then went to practice some chords on his guitar. Fujisaki did the same. Shuichi started thinking about Yuki and how he really did miss him, but he knew he couldn't just go crying back to him. There was no way. Was this really going to be the end of their relationship? He stared harder at the blank page. He thought some more and without really realizing it had started writing. He re-read what he had written and was actually impressed with himself, though if Yuki saw these lyrics he'd just call them crap but that didn't matter. Who cared what he thought.

"Hey Hiro!" Shuichi called out. Hiro set his guitar down and walked over to Shuichi.

"What is it?"

"I finished the lyrics." Shuichi handed him the notebook. Hiro looked over the lyrics then looked at Shuichi.

"Hm, I see the situation with you and Yuki seemed to help out with this." Hiro said.

"Heh, I guess so." Shuichi ran his fingers through his hair. Hiro smiled slightly.

"Suguru and I will come up with some music for this." Hiro called Fujisaki over and they got started on it right away. As they did that Shuichi looked out the window. He wondered if Yuki would go to their concert. For some reason he wanted Yuki to hear this song. He had been thinking about him the whole time he was writing it, suppose that was why. He wanted Yuki to hear what he was really feeling all this time. He had to get Yuki to hear this song, somehow.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

1. In one of the mangas Shuichi had to write a song but couldn't think of any lyrics and ended up writing My Fish.

Lovely lovely meow! I hope its sunny tomarrow! My fish! My fish! My fish! (repeat 20 times) LOL Any of you remember that?

A/N: Reviews make me super happy.


End file.
